


Day two: Stargazing

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haphephobia, I might've wrote about it a little wrong sorry about that, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: "YOu dIdn'T HAvE to Do ALl tHiS.""no," Outer agreed, "but i wanted to."
Relationships: Outer & Error, Sans & Sans
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Day two: Stargazing

The grass was soft under his feet and the air clean as Outer led him, careful not to let Error bump into or trip over anything. Eventually, they came to a stop. 

"i'm going to take off the blindfold, alright?" Error hummed in affirmative and was careful not to freeze at his gentle touch. The hands went away but Error wasn't sure if he was supposed to see or not so he- "you can open your eyes now." Oh. 

Error did as told and froze. 

"i- uh." Outer fidgeted at his lack of response, "you used to come here to stargaze a lot so i thought you'd like it if we had a picnic here. and- and maybe we could even lay down and watch the stars together?" Error turned towards him, smiling softly, "do you… like it?" 

"i _lOVe iT._ " Outer brightened significantly, relieved. Error could tell Outer put a lot of work into planning everything, the blanket was soft enough not to hurt and the way everything was positioned left just enough room for them to see the sky. "YOu dIdn'T HAvE to Do ALl tHiS." 

"no," Outer agreed, "but i wanted to." 

"WHy?" 

"because you deserve nice things." Error looked up, towards the stars trying not to let himself cry. Outer tightened his grip on the hand he held, just enough to catch Error's attention, and smiled. "let's eat."


End file.
